


Getting to Know You

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action, Courtship, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had tried asking Maria on a date, to try and get to know her better outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> *stabs AO3 a bit for counting each letter of S.H.I.E.L.D. as a separate word. I swear it's a drabble /o\

Steve had tried asking Maria on a date, to try and get to know her better outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Having her at his back as they faced down some bozos armed with experimental weapons, he realized he should have known better.

This was the real Maria – Agent Hill, soldier, commander. She called to him to cover the team a moment before he flung his shield at the enemy combatants coming up on their right flank. He caught the satisfied smile she flashed his way before she cleared out the last holdouts: this was way better than dinner and a movie.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Art of Flirtation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594991) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda)




End file.
